The Meaning Of I Do
by misscaity11
Summary: Meant to be a one shot, but may be expanded if ideas become available I just really love hotchniss okay? but unfortunately i do not own any of these characters, all rights go to the criminal minds franchise
those two word meant so much more to me than i can even explain, they represented much more that just our union, they represented us, we won, we beat the odds and survived.

i look down into my locket at my wedding photos and smile, as i shut my 'apartment' door and head home. Its been two years and that is still, without a doubt the happiest and most memorable day of my life.

I had barely stepped out of the car into the pristine garage when i felt two little arms wrap around my legs and a little voice say "momma momma, the tickle monster is gonna get me", i smiled, god had i missed this over the last few hours, "okay baby" i said, "lets get the tickle monster before he gets us", we go into what he likes to call 'stealth mode' and sneak down the hallway, ducking into an alcove and waiting, till he comes down looking for us, as which point we duck out exclaiming, "got you" as we all fall down and cuddle, oh my lord i love my family so much.

after dinner, we sit down on the couch, and he looks at me, god i could look into his eyes for an eternity, he said "em, sweetheart, you're not wearing your ring?" he looks at me quizzically, "It's out wedding anniversary and you're not wearing your ring, em, is there something which i should know?", i look at him and roll my eyes, "Aar" i say, reaching into my shirt and pulling out my ring on the necklace and unclasping it, i roll the ring in my hand, but as I go to put it back on, Aaron reaches over and says "allow me", he slides it onto my finger and leans over and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Aar, how is it that its been two years, that we've been married and you can still make me swoon?", i look up and see him looking at me with a goofy smile, one which was reserved mainly for me and Jack and I couldn't help but smile.

"anyways Aar, based on your earlier question I did not have my ring on, as I just had left work, from dropping JJ off after we had drinks at my 'apartment' and I would have thought that wearing my ring would have kinda null and voided the whole 'secret marriage' thing." he looked at me and smiled saying "i know, i just wanted to hear you say it", then he stood up with a cheeky look on his face saying, "i know we said we would wait until tomorrow to give each other our anniversary gifts, but i thought i would give you just a little one right now", i grin saying, "well i actually had one which i was gonna give you later tonight, but i'll give it to you right now, hold up", i ran up the stairs, trying to contain my glee, this was the biggest moment that i'd had in a long time, and this would either be one of the best days of my life, or one of the worst. I grabbed the small black box from my drawer and straightened the bow, i then dashed back down stairs and sat down.

"you first" i said, as he passed me a beautifully boxed present and I opened it and i felt tears begin to spill from my eyes as i saw the m most beautiful cartier love bracelet in rose gold sitting there, I had been wanting one for a really long time but would never have even thought that he would have noticed my subtle hints, as i start to wipe my tears and go to hug him but he stops me saying "read the inscription babe", i lift out the bracelet and the tears start rolling again, engraved in Aaron's elaborate scrawl reads 'for then, now and eternity, I'm yours. I love you, for better or worse, no matter what. Aar' I was bawling by now, i looked up at him and managed to say "Aaron Hotchner, I am so in love with you, thank you for loving me forever, you are the love of my life and i couldn't be any more blessed to have you in my life as my partner, in the field and in life" I reach up and give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

I pull away and say "Aaron, my gift is something which you wouldn't expect, it's not something you can buy in a store and its not something which i could have ever imagined myself giving anyone, but I am giving this to you and I just hope you're as happy as I am. but if you're not please just promise that even if you want to remove yourself from the situation, that you don't take Jack away from me, he is my life and truthfully i couldn't live without him", He's looking at me puzzled, but instead of explaining i just pushed the box towards him, he opens it up and i can tell that he is afraid, my hands are shaking and I'm sweating, i couldn't be more nervous I stand up and walk away from him, turning just as he opened the box, i watched as he picked up the plastic inside and his face dropped, he just sat there, i couldn't take it anymore, i started crying, assuming the worst, i started panicking saying, "Aaron, its okay, i don't think that i can do this on my own, but i love you so much that i'll learn how to, i won't put you through this unless you want to, i'll be out by the morning, just please don't take Jack from me, i love him as if he was my own son….", i trailed off as i felt a pair of lips aggressively attach themselves to mine, then i heard a quiet whisper, "Emily Elizabeth Prentiss-Hotchner, don't you ever think like that, i love you more than almost anything in this world and the only thing which i love more is this baby. You are not alone anymore, ever. I will never leave you, not for any reason whatsoever. and especially not because of a baby, which i love more than life itself. I've always wanted more children and i know that we've never really talked about it but honestly i could not be more overjoyed. I know you always said that you weren't sure if you would be a good mother, but these last three years, living with us have proven something to me, you will be the best mother, the way you are with Jack, i know. you will be and i couldn't be happier that we are going to have a baby. i love you emily, forever and always."


End file.
